


ShuAke 30 Days OTP Challenge

by OdioF



Category: Persona 5
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M, Post-Royal inspiration, different timelines
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdioF/pseuds/OdioF
Summary: Сборник драбблов по пейрингу Джокер/Кроу. Разные таймлайны, концовки, фаноны.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 12





	1. Being close in a rainy day

**Author's Note:**

> Безумно сильно хотелось попробовать самые разные сценарии, потому что пока нет одного определенного фанона, как это было у меня после оригинальной П5. Уж очень много простора для фантазий...  
> Третий семестр (+character-study от моей любимой художницы) заставили меня пересмотреть свои взгляды на Горо, поэтому теперь у него более стабильная менталочка. Возможно, для кого-то это покажется ООС? 
> 
> Преимущественно по Роялу.  
> Писать каждый день оказалось сложновато, так что могу иногда брать перерывы, но полна мотивации не растягивать этот челлендж на слишком долгое время!  
> Список тем выложу, как только закончу полностью. (интрига-интрига!)
> 
> Рейтинг в дальнейшем может поменяться, но в основном драбблы будут PG-13.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пост-Роял (тру эндинг).

Однажды он пришел к Акире во сне.

Ступающий мягкими, неслышными шагами, теряющийся среди пышных кустов гортензий, он выглядел неправдоподобно живым. Несмотря на то, что они были далеко, Акира слышал каждый его вдох и выдох, чувствовал неспокойное сердцебиение. Он здесь, он рядом — но отчего-то совсем потерянный и одинокий.

Его лицо скрывал черный зонтик, и лишь когда Акира подошел к нему почти вплотную, он с удивлением отметил, что тот порвался. Волосы юноши, мокрые и потяжелевшие, приклеились к его щекам, с них текли маленькие ручейки из дождевой воды. На лице ни следа от улыбки, рубиновые глаза потускнели.

Живой, но словно мертвый внутри.

— Ты… действительно?.. — первым подал голос Акира, неверяще шепча свой вопрос.

Его собеседник — Акечи Горо — ответил не сразу.

— Возможно, — наконец произнес он, усмехаясь без тени улыбки. — Я бы и сам хотел узнать ответ на этот вопрос.

Горо поменял наклон зонтика, то ли давая себе лучший обзор, то ли стараясь прикрыться от дождя более целой его частью — будто это уже что-либо изменит в его случае. Он отвел полный тоски взгляд, устремляя его куда-то вдаль.

— Я… — Акира не мог поверить, что испытывал настолько сильную нехватку слов, — очень рад… Нет, я безумно счастлив!..

Что-то внутри него подсказывало, что все это не взаправду — либо это новая реальность, сделанная Маруки с любовью (или, что вероятнее, его преемником), либо от своей тоски по одному определенному человеку Акира начал сходить с ума, либо, что самое безобидное, ему это снилось. Можно ли верить в реальность происходящего? Можно ли позволить своим чувствам наконец дать волю?

Не раздумывая более, он откинул собственный зонтик в сторону. Два шага вперед, вытянутые вперед руки, что на чувствах с силой сжали плечи Горо. Так, чтобы тот больше не сбежал от него.

— …

Будь то реальность или же плод чьей-либо больной фантазии, он отдастся этому полностью. Он более не упустит свой шанс дать Горо понять, что тот для него значит не меньше, чем целый мир.

В следующий миг он уже прижимал юношу к себе. Дыхание сбилось от накативших чувств и немыслимой для них до этого момента близости. Акира старательно отпечатывал в своей памяти каждый миг этой сцены, боясь, что она может в очередной раз стать последней.

Горо постоянно заставлял его переживать, что любая их встреча — последняя.

Акира касался губами мокрых волос бывшего детектива, жадно вдыхал аромат его одеколона, смешавшийся с его собственным, уникальным запахом, поглаживал пальцами его спину. Горо был не таким теплым, как обычные люди, и Акира не мог не задаваться вопросом, почему так — от того, что замерз, или же?..

И все же… он был теплее, чем мертвец.

— Хватит так отчаянно цепляться за меня. За прошлое.

Горо не вырывался, но и не шел навстречу действиям Акиры. Но даже если эта независимая птица в его руках решила бы упорхнуть, Акира бы не отпустил ее так легко.

— Просишь меня о невозможном, — горько усмехнулся он в ответ, не прекращая свои попытки запомнить абсолютно любую мелочь, связанную с ним. 

— Ты просто зациклился. Незаменимых людей не существует, — продолжал настаивать Горо.

Найдя в себе силы чуть отстраниться, Акира поднял голову и, улыбнувшись одними уголками губ, покачал головой.

— Только не ты. Ты — особенный.

Всего на мгновение он увидел искру света в глазах Горо, проблеск надежды. Однако, будто скованный невидимыми цепями неизвестного табу, он быстро опомнился, вновь заняв оборонительную позицию.

— Это…

— Тшш, — Акира приложил палец к его губам. — Прошу тебя, давай не спорить хотя бы сейчас.

«У нас слишком мало времени для этого».

Он чувствовал. Понимал. Догадывался, что вскоре он опять его потеряет.

К удивлению, Горо послушался. И Акира расценил это как шанс.

Как шанс податься вперед, мягко коснуться его губ своими, сделать то, чего желал уже столь долгое время. Запомнить как можно больше, чтобы не терять эти особенные чувства даже спустя бесчисленные годы. Еще раз дать ему понять, насколько сильно он не хочет его отпускать.

У поцелуя был мокрый привкус — от дождя, или же от чьих-то слез, ведь в какой-то момент он приобрел солоноватый оттенок. 

Акира так и не понял, чьи же это были слезы — его, Горо, или же их обоих.

— Я всегда буду искать тебя, — прошептал он, когда смог, наконец-то, остановиться. — Не забывай и ты про свое обещание.

Последнее, что он успел увидеть — едва заметную улыбку Горо. 

«Какой же ты упрямый».

На этих словах Акира открыл глаза, окончательно убеждаясь, что его подозрения оказались верны.

Сон. Наименьшее из всех зол. 

Слишком, однако, реалистичный для того, чтобы все еще ощущать соленый привкус на губах и чувствовать запах Горо.

Бросив взгляд на календарь и убедившись, что на дворе апрель, а никак не июньский сезон дождей, Акира тут же схватился за телефон и открыл планер. 

Он непременно отправится в Токио в июне. Пусть этот сон только попробует оказаться не вещим.

«Я найду тебя».


	2. Waiting for the other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (3 семестр. Рекомендуется читать под «No More What Ifs».)

Эта зима казалась неестественно теплой.

Нет, по прогнозу все было вполне привычно для региона Канто, но по ощущениям… все было несколько иначе. 

Район Кичиджёджи, и без того по ночам всегда наполненный возбужденным гудежом, с наступлением января превратился в район вечного праздника. Пропитанные фальшивым счастьем, люди неспешно бродили по улочкам, обсуждая свою восхитительную жизнь, блаженно заливали в себя пиво, сидя на барных стульях, затягивались очередной сигаретой около клубов и ресторанов. Все они буквально светились счастьем, и среди них Горо невольно чувствовал себя посторонним — впрочем, не то, чтобы он не привык быть белой вороной, и не то, чтобы его это как-то задевало. Напротив, он был рад, что сам управляет своим сознанием, своей жизнью. 

Если его действительно можно было назвать живым сейчас…

Поначалу он постоянно задавался разными вопросами — что с ним? Кто он теперь? Слишком реалистичный призрак, плод чьей-то фантазии или все же чудом выживший человек? Постепенно, занимаясь непрерывным анализом фактов и малейших крупиц своих воспоминаний, Горо пришел к выводу, что почти со стопроцентной вероятностью в реальном мире он был мертв. 

«Что ж, по-крайней мере, я избавился от головной боли в виде тюрьмы».

Мысленно усмехнувшись своим мрачным мыслям, он продолжил вглядываться вдаль, рассматривая людей, заново переключаясь на вопрос о том, почему же этой зимой не так холодно. От того, что буквально каждый излучал тепло и счастье? О нет, это только раздражало. Так почему?

Телефон в кармане дважды завибрировал. Учитывая то, что он обрезал контакты буквально со всем миром, Горо мог с уверенностью сказать, от кого это сообщение.

 _«Кичиджёджи. Скоро буду.»_ — гласил текст смс именно от того самого человека.

— И зачем мне расписывать каждый свой шаг? — хмыкнул Горо, однако, не чувствуя раздражения. 

Скорее… почувствовал, что стало снова самую малость теплее. Удивительно, ведь ночью температура воздуха должна падать, не наоборот.

Никто, абсолютно никто не заставлял его ходить на встречи с Акирой. В этом не было совершенно никакой необходимости. Более не нужно было втираться в доверие, досконально изучать своего соперника, и… и только ли поэтому он столько раз сам предлагал лидеру Фантомных Воров встретиться, тогда, раньше? 

Обманывать себя становилось все сложнее, хотя Горо не мог с большой уверенностью дать своим чувствам определение. Он привык оправдывать свои действия с логической точки зрения, но отрицать эмоциональную составляющую, собственное желание в этом особенном случае было бы глупо. Ему хотелось увидеться с Акирой. Даже теперь, когда все маски были сброшены.

_Особенно теперь._

Было так глупо идти на поводу у своих чувств, когда он собирался вот-вот умереть. И ни в коем случае об этом не должен был узнать Акира — ни о его чувствах, ни о неминуемой смерти. Ведь тогда есть большой риск, что он не отпустит его. Эта дурная взлохмаченная башка может решить, что смерти просто недопустимы, что все должны быть счастливы. Или же думать, что Акира пожертвует всем миром ради него — слишком эгоистично и наивно с его стороны? 

Горо не сдержал ухмылки. Если бы это не было так, вряд ли бы он стоял сейчас здесь.

Ему нельзя сближаться с Акирой. Нельзя, но сопротивляться соблазну катастрофически сложно. Наслаждаться обществом друг друга ( _искренне_ , что уже было таким непривычным) под чарующую джазовую музыку — не это ли было лучшим времяпрепровождением для последних дней его жизни? 

Лишь бы не подсесть на этот наркотик. Не посчитать, что тепло лучше вечной свободы.

— Привет.

Обернувшись, Горо обнаружил этого самого парня с лохматой головой рядом с собой. Поразительно, что он не заметил, как тот пришел. Слишком глубоко его затянули собственные мысли.

— Давно ждешь? — не дожидаясь ответа, дружелюбно поинтересовался Акира.

— Опаздываешь, — состроил недовольную гримасу Горо.

Удивленный, Акира извлек из кармана брюк телефон и проверил время.

— Но я приехал даже на три минуты раньше…

— Пошли, — Горо развернулся и махнул рукой. — Хочу согреться.

«Врешь? Опять старые привычки, а?».

Он вновь ухмылялся своим мыслям. Ведь на самом деле сейчас ему было теплее всего.

Этой зимой рядом с ним был самый теплый человек на свете.


	3. Getting lost somewhere

— Оракл? Слышишь нас?

Ему не оставалось ничего, кроме как раздосадованно цокнуть языком. Джокер уже в который раз предпринимал попытку связаться с их навигатором, однако, в очередной раз она оказалась безуспешной. Ситуация была хуже некуда — в темном лабиринте во Дворце Саэ на них обрушилась внезапная атака Теней, вследствие которой члены команды оказались отрезанными друг от друга. С этим еще можно было справиться, если бы только не потерянный сигнал с Футабой. 

И по иронии судьбы, единственным человеком из всей команды, кто оказался рядом с ним, был Кроу.

Не то, чтобы Джокеру не нравилась компания этого крайне очаровательного _лже_ -детектива, но сложно было с уверенностью сказать, что этот сокомандник не вонзит в любой момент ему нож в спину. Или, если быть точнее, не выстрелит из своего золотого пистолета.

— Наши действия? — шепотом обратился к нему Кроу.

— Попробуем найти дорогу обратно. Большая часть наших осталась где-то в коридорах позади. Главная проблема — понять, что это они, а не Тени.

— Думаю, некоторых твоих друзей можно узнать издалека, — наигранно хихикнул Кроу, и Джокер тихо усмехнулся в ответ. Не поспоришь.

Кричать или окликать кого-то ни в коем случае нельзя — если на них слетятся Тени, даже им не справиться с таким большим количеством врагов. Вперед идти было слишком опасно — оставалось надеяться, что первыми они найдут соратников, а не врагов.

Максимально аккуратно и тихо, буквально на цыпочках, они начали медленно продвигаться по стене назад. И слух и зрение были максимально напряжены, но даже способность Джокера к более зоркому зрению не спасала положение. Кромешная тьма заставляла инстинктивно испытывать страх перед неизвестным.

Шаг, еще шаг, легкая дезориентация, когда стена обрывалась и приходилось нащупывать ее где-то сбоку, и отвратительно гулкая, давящая тишина. 

— Джоке… 

Вдруг вдалеке послышались негромкие шаги, и лидер Фантомных Воров машинально схватил Кроу, вжимая его в стену и прижимая ладонь ко рту — поразительно, что он не задел длинный нос его маски. Тот мгновенно вытянулся в струнку и замер. Джокеру невероятно сильно хотелось увидеть его лицо — наверняка тот был ошарашен таким внезапным вторжением в его личное пространство. А еще бескрайне возмущен.

— Тихо, — едва различимо шепнул он на ухо напарнику.

Ему показалось, или Кроу еле заметно вздрогнул? Возможно, оттого, что губы Джокера практически касались мочки уха, а сам он вжал его в стену. Ну, чтобы не двигался и не шумел лишний раз.

Судя по всему, долго это терпеть Кроу не собирался, поэтому вскоре его пальцы впились в руку Джокера — с какой-то неистовой силой — и отвели ее от своего лица. Дышал он на удивление тяжело и _ох как же сильно_ хотелось верить в то, что это вовсе не из-за постепенно приближавшихся к ним шагов. Его дыхание практически обжигало шею. Адреналин, что Джокер чувствовал от всего происходившего, подкидывал в его голову самые нестандартные идеи. Например, что можно было поиграть со смертью — чей бы облик она в этой ситуации не приняла — и устроить такое, что ему в обычной жизни явно не светило.

Такое сильное чувство близости не на шутку заводило, и, не долго думая, Джокер решил воспользоваться ситуацией в своих корыстных целях. Выдавая это за смену неудобного положения (он мог отпустить Кроу и сам прижаться к стене, но), юноша как бы невзначай просунул колено между ног напарника. 

Тот, по ощущения, на секунду перестал дышать.

Останавливаться на этом Джокер даже не думал, поэтому, найдя на ощупь талию Кроу, он начал медленно скользить рукой вниз. На этот раз жертва его возмутительных действий чуть не подавилась воздухом. Больше всего на свете в тот момент хотелось увидеть его глаза, которые, наверняка, своим острым взглядом уже просверлили в нем несколько дырок.

— Тише, — повторил Джокер, неожиданно даже для себя произнося слово непривычно эротичным тоном.

— Ты!.. — прошипел Кроу.

К своему удовлетворению, он услышал стальные нотки в ответ. Кто-то ломался и не следовал своей игре. Ай-яй-яй, господин многоликий актер.

Вопреки предполагаемым действиям, Джокер повел рукой не вниз по чужому телу (хоть и так хотелось), а скользнул на собственные брюки, вытаскивая заткнутый за пояс кинжал. Читая его мысли, движимый своей логикой или же просто собиравшийся убить дерзкого наглеца, Кроу сделал то же самое — судя по тому, как щелкнул предохранитель. Теперь уже настала очередь Джокера затаивать дыхание.

«Надеюсь, у него достаточно выдержки, чтобы не порушить к чертям свой план и не застрелить меня прямо здесь, на потеху Теням».

Усмехнувшись своим мыслям, Джокер выждал три мучительные секунды, пока звук шагов не оказался критически близко, и резко бросился в сторону потенциального врага, захватывая его сзади и прижимая холодное лезвие кинжала к горлу. Судя по звукам, ко лбу жертвы приставили пистолет. Как иронично, ведь совсем скоро это сделают и с ним.

— Д… Джокер, это же ты?!..

Знакомый голос — слишком правдоподобный для иллюзии. Макото.

— Ах, Квин, — голос Кроу вновь был похож на медовый нектар, буквально хлещущий через край. — Прости нам наш _теплый_ прием, мы всего лишь перепутали тебя с Тенью.

— Всего лишь, — мрачно вздохнула девушка, расслабляясь, когда сокомандники отступили от нее. — Я чуть не попрощалась уже с жизнью. Все в порядке? Еще кого-то нашли?

— Нет, увы. Но очень рады, что нашли тебя. Втроем веселее, не так ли, _Джокер_?

Его прозвище было окутано таким ледяным гневом, что сомнений не оставалось — Кроу еще припомнит ему все грехи, и если смерть его когнитивной версии не будет мучительной, то это можно будет считать настоящим достижением. Или чудом.

Впрочем, за такой момент близости со своим соперником было не жалко и умереть.


	4. One of them playing musical instrument

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (до 6 арки)  
> После этого - https://clck.ru/NEXCd - видео я максимально горю от Акиры-скрипача. Пожалуйста, стэньте его вместе со мной.

_— Если говорить о музыкальных инструментах, то самыми приятными по звучанию я бы выбрал скрипку и пианино…_

В одну из их многочисленных встреч, плывя по течению разговора, они незаметно остановились на теме музыки. По итогу удалось узнать кое-что новое о предпочтениях Акечи Горо, а заодно и загореться весьма безумной идеей.

— Ты хочешь… что?! — неверяще переспросил Моргана, когда Акира спросил у владельца барахолки, не найдется ли у него более-менее рабочей скрипки.

— Вспомнить, как играть на скрипке, — невозмутимо повторил юноша, пожимая плечами. — А что такого?

Действительно, что такого в том, чтобы постараться восстановить позабывшееся умение? В детстве родители часто таскали его в музыкальную школу, где ему пришлось учиться игре на скрипке. Почему не на чем-то другом? Скорее всего, дело было в «исполнении давней мечты одного из родителей». Ведь зачастую это именно тот предлог, из-за которого детей чем-то заставляют заниматься? Впрочем, Акире не противило звучание скрипки, хоть и продолжать играть на ней у него не было никакой причины.

Ровно до того момента, как он узнал о музыкальном вкусе Акечи Горо.

Поначалу его частично накрыло отчаянием — пальцы отказывались нормально слушаться, старые струны быстро лопались (и почему он сразу не догадался их заменить?), звук получался далеким от идеала, да и времени на репетиции было немного — ведь приходилось дожидаться закрытия Леблана. Масла в огонь подливал еще и Моргана, первое время зажимавший уши лапками и жалобно мяукавший, что он больше не выдержит. Было сложно не задаваться вопросом, сможет ли Акира начать играть как раньше, тем более, за достаточно ограниченный период времени.

Однако, был бы он лидером Фантомных Воров, если бы с легкостью сдавался и признавал свое поражение? 

Через какое-то время упорные тренировки начали давать свои плоды, и вскоре у него появился первый благодарный слушатель в виде Морганы. Тот более не жаловался на жуткий звук, иногда даже довольно жмурился и одобрительно кивал головой.

— Ты реально сделал это! 

После третьей подряд чисто сыгранной композиции, искренняя похвала от его пушистого друга была лучшей наградой. Акира тепло улыбнулся в ответ и решил, что теперь он готов в очередной раз произвести впечатление на детектива.  
К счастью, шанс сделать это выпал почти сразу же.

Акечи любил заходить в Леблан ближе к закрытию, скорее всего сторонясь лишних глаз и ушей. Не то, чтобы в тихой кофейне их было предостаточно… но, тем не менее, они были. Вечером же это место становилось идеальным для уединения. 

В тот день Акира напряженно вслушивался каждый раз, как звенел колокольчик на двери. И вот, наконец, безошибочно определяя личность вошедшего по знакомым ноткам голоса, он спешно пригладил непослушные волосы (не то, чтобы это дало видимый результат…) и, достав скрипку из чехла, тихо спустился вниз.

— Ох, не ожидал увидеть тебя так рано, — губы Акечи растянулись в улыбке, стоило ему заметить спустившегося.

Вместо слов приветствия, Акира улыбнулся и коротко кивнул в ответ. Соджиро был повернут спиной к обоим — оставалось надеяться, что ему не станет плохо от неожиданности. Найдя пульт от телевизора и щелкнув на кнопку «беззвучный режим», Акира включил фоновую музыку, под которую собирался исполнять мелодию.

— Хм?.. — Соджиро хотел спросить, что происходит, но не успел — и действительно чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности, когда послышались первые звуки живой музыки.

Последнее, что успел заметить Акира перед тем, как закрыл глаза и начал играть, были полные неподдельного удивления глаза Акечи. Тот молчал, но все его внимание было приковано к нему. Приятно.

Акире было сложно играть не закрыв глаза — так он лучше чувствовал музыку, буквально ощущал, как качается на ее неспокойных, полных эмоций волнах. Сердце бешено билось — и пусть на его маленьком концерте присутствовало всего двое человек (трое, если считать подслушивавшего наверху Моргану), оставаться невозмутимым не представлялось возможным. В какой-то момент, полностью охваченный магией музыки, он позволил пальцам свободно бегать по струнам, а смычку действовать машинально, так, как запомнили руки за многочисленные тренировки. Лишь только так, отключив все мысли, можно было добиться действительно чистого звучания. 

Ближе к концу композиции, Акира все же смог открыть глаза и не сдержал ухмылку, заметив, как завороженно слушает его Акечи. Он так и застыл с чайной ложкой в руках, не закончив размешивать сироп в своем кофе.

Это была его маленькая победа.

После того, как он закончил играть, в Леблане еще несколько секунд стояла гробовая тишина.

— Ну и дела, — покачал головой Соджиро, тоже пребывая в шоке от внезапного выступления. — Не идеально, конечно, но отшлифовать некоторые моменты — и будешь у меня посетителей развлекать. Глядишь, посещаемость поднимем! Что скажешь, а? — усмехнулся он.

— Пожалуй, я пока пас, — ответил Акира, аккуратно кладя скрипку со смычком на ближайший столик и подсаживаясь к Акечи.

— Вот так всегда! Как помогать старшим — так извините, — шутливо забурчал Соджиро.

— Должен признаться, ты не перестаешь меня удивлять, — негромко произнес Акечи, возвращаясь, наконец, к своему кофе. — Ты не говорил, что умеешь играть.

— Специально, чтобы был сюрприз, — довольно ответил Акира, искоса поглядывая на своего собеседника.

— И тебе он удался. Сыграешь как-нибудь еще?

«Интересно, это он искренне?»

— Конечно.

Акира выдохнул ответ не задумываясь, чувствуя, как в нем еще сильнее разгорается мотивация.

— Устроил такое, будто бы девчонку взялся кадрить, — тихо усмехнулся Соджиро, протирая вымытую посуду полотенцем и обдумывая внезапный концерт. — … надеюсь, что девчонку, — добавил он неуверенно, с подозрением оглядываясь на пару за барной стойкой.


	5. Holding hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Откровенно говоря, я сломала голову, пока придумывала этот драббл, потому что мне очень сложно представить ситуацию, когда эти двое будут держаться за руки хд  
> (до 6 арки, сентябрь)

Он не заметил, как ноги принесли его на станцию «Йонген-Джая». Поглощенный своими размышлениями, Горо полностью отдался на волю собственного внутреннего автопилота, который привел его сюда и явно собирался вести дальше — прямиком к тихому и неприметному кафе, атмосфера которого, однако, обладала определенным шармом. Успев побывать там всего единожды, он, тем не менее, успел проникнуться тем спокойствием и умиротворением, которые мог почувствовать только там.

Надеялся ли он втайне на встречу с тем, кто живет в этом кафе? Возможно, да. А может и нет. С чувствами, которые были связаны с Курусу Акирой, разбираться ему никогда не хотелось. Слишком сложно, запутанно, туманно.

— Хэй, привет.

… Впрочем, мироздание не спрашивало, хочет он видеть его или нет, и само организовало им встречу еще до того, как Горо переступил порог Леблана.

— Курусу-кун, — мгновенно нацепил он на себя дружелюбную маску. — Вот так встреча.

— Скорее, это мои слова. Я-то здесь живу, — усмехнулся его собеседник. — Неужто решил нанести нам визит?

— Удивлен? Думаю, ты и сам знаешь о приятной атмосфере кафе Соджиро-сана.

— Кафе как кафе, — пожал плечами Курусу.

— Не прибедняйся. Кстати, то, что я встретил тебя — очень даже неплохо, теперь я точно не заблужусь.

Не то, чтобы у него не было навигатора в смартфоне...

Что ж, будь то любой другой человек, Горо непременно испытывал бы максимальное раздражение и желание этого человека оттолкнуть, чтобы не мешал ему отдыхать. Но этот крайне интересный молодой человек был исключением, и это всегда порождало массу вопросов — почему? 

Некоторое время они шли молча, каждый в своих мыслях. Было непривычно, ведь обычно их встречи сопровождались бурными обсуждениями чего-либо. С другой стороны, эта встреча была незапланированной, да и Горо не испытывал никакого желания активно продвигать разговор. Он не чувствовал напряжения и дискомфорта от тишины. Что там говорилось про человека, с которым приятно и поговорить и помолчать?..

— Мне кажется, или?..

Тишину нарушил голос Курусу, явно чем-то озадаченный. Оглянувшись, Горо увидел, как тот задумчиво трогает свои волосы.

— … что твои волосы сегодня еще более непослушные, чем обычно? — не сдержал смешка Горо, внутренне немного по-детски ликуя, что в плане укладки волос он всегда был непременным победителем по сравнению с этим недоразумением.

— Дождь, — пропустив подкол мимо ушей, закончил мысль Курусу. 

— Хм?.. 

Остановившись, Горо вытянул вперед ладонь. Несколько легких капель приземлились на нее, но угрозы в виде ливня они из себя не представляли.

— Ничего страшного, даже если усилится, то успеем дойти до кафе.

— Надеюсь, — нахмурился Курусу. — У меня нет зонтика. Как и у тебя, похоже.

— Никаких проблем, — улыбнулся Горо.

Со своими выводами он поспешил.

Очень быстро маленькие темные точки на асфальте начали расплываться в обширные круги, а вскоре на нем не осталось ни единого сухого места. За считанные секунды из легкого моросящего дождика осадки превратились в настоящую бурю. Может быть, Леблан и находился всего в нескольких минутах ходьбы, но их было достаточно, чтобы промокнуть до нитки.

— Бежим! — крикнул Курусу.

Это было единственным верным решением — возвращаться было поздно, укрыться негде. 

Однако, что-то пошло не так.

Когда его ладони, непривычно не скрытой тканью темных перчаток, коснулись чужие пальцы, Горо невольно вздрогнул. Без всяких стеснений (и с абсолютным отсутствием понятия личных границ), Курусу сжал его ладонь и потащил за собой, мигом переходя на бег. Ошеломленный этим, Горо даже не смог ничего возразить — и просто позволил вести себя за собой. Один голос внутри него кричал — кто-то чужой! схватил тебя за руку! без спроса! неприемлемо! врезать ему!, а другой робко шептал о том, что ладонь у Курусу мягкая, теплая и это прикосновение совершенно не вызывает отвращения.

Откровенно говоря, Горо часто интересовал вопрос — почему парочки так любят держаться за руки, переплетать пальцы? Как минимум, это неудобно. Да и вообще, физический контакт, тем более на людях — это что-то немыслимое. Какое-то глупое позерство, будто объявление во всеуслышание — «смотрите, мы встречаемся!». Ему было не понять.

Как выяснилось, в этом было что-то действительно… приятное.

Дождь оказался пронзительно холодным — по ощущениям, тепло их рук было единственным, что согревало. Буквально продираясь сквозь плотную водную стену, вскоре они, наконец, оказались под козырьком Леблана.

Прижавшись к стене, они старались отдышаться после резкого забега.

— Ну и тайминг, конечно… — выдохнул Курусу, убирая со лба мокрые пряди.

Горо молча дышал и косо поглядывал на их сцепленные ладони. В голове была непривычная пустота, мысли были нагло выбиты из нее новыми сильными эмоциями. И все же, вскоре зазвенели тревожные колокольчики. Стараясь не выдать свое истинное «я», показательно откинув от себя руку Курусу и нагрубив ему за возмутительное поведение (а так хотелось), Горо начал издалека:

— Эм… Курусу-кун?..

Тот быстро все понял по его многозначительному взгляду.

— Прости, — медленно, будто _нехотя_ отпустил он его руку. — Но ты же сам сказал, что можешь заблудиться.

Извинился он таким тоном, словно ему было вовсе не жаль. Да и что это за оправдание такое идиотское?! Горо почувствовал, как начинает вскипать в нем привычная ярость, но быстро подавил ее. Не сейчас, рано сбрасывать свою идеальную маскировку.

— Думаю, это было все же лишним, — пряча руку за спину, ответил Горо.

Впрочем, может быть, когда-нибудь, он будет не против повторить это прикосновение. Чисто в исследовательских целях, понять, что же в нем такого особенного, что заставляет все внутри трепетать. Но пусть Курусу только попробует снова сделать это без спроса — мигом получит пулю в лоб.


	6. Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Внезапно все еще не события третьего семестра и даже не 6 арка)

— Решил не ограничиваться одной кофейней?

Горо проклинал себя за неспособность проигнорировать Курусу, где бы он его ни встретил. Вот и тогда, увидев его в совершенно необычном месте, он не сделал ровным счетом ничего, чтобы избежать ненужного разговора. Как просто было бы пройти мимо, сделать вид, что не заметил, не узнал, спешил куда-то, в конце-концов. Он же такой занятой, такой недосягаемый — но как магнитом каждый раз притягивался к этому Курусу.

Увидеть его в цветочном — и не просто, как посетителя, но как продавца — было большой неожиданностью. Каждый раз, когда Горо казалось, что он выяснил об этом парне все, что можно, тот преподносил ему очередной сюрприз. Курусу был не таким простым, каким казался и напоминал больше кладезь тайн и загадок.

— Добро пожаловать, — соблюдая рабочий этикет, Курусу поклонился вошедшему. — Да, скорее, это мое основное место работы.

Горо никогда бы не пришло в голову сравнивать Курусу с цветами. Да что там говорить — он так плохо в них разбирался, что и не думал сравнивать интересное с неинтересным. Теперь же он задумался, почему его любопытный знакомый выбрал именно такую направленность. Возможно, этому было вполне логическое объяснение в виде удобного графика работы или хорошей заработной платы, но что если в этом любителе кошек, кофе и _похищений чужих сердец_ затаилась любовь и к цветам? 

— Не думал, что тебя интересуют цветы. И давно ты этим занимаешься?

— Нет, совсем недавно начал.

Чуть помешкав, Акира продолжил.

— У тебя есть любимые цветы? 

Курусу перевел взгляд на пустые вазы, еще не заполненные готовыми букетами. Чуть погодя, он начал собирать новый, предположительно, для одной из них.

— Боюсь, что нет, — натягивая приторную улыбку на лицо, ответил Горо. — Никогда особо ими не интересовался.

— Значит, и язык цветов ты не понимаешь?

— Полный ноль, — посмеялся Горо, ловя себя на мысли, что единственным значением для цветка, которое могло бы его заинтересовать, предположительно было бы «смерть». 

— Хм-м, вот как... — загадочно протянул Курусу, задумчиво оглядывая имеющиеся в наличии цветы.

— А ты, значит, спец в этом?

— До спеца мне еще далеко, — он отмахнулся. — Но кое-что уже начал понимать.

Горо молча следил за действиями Курусу. Может быть, стоило спросить, какими цветами он охарактеризовал бы его, но одна мысль о том, что ему подберут что-то вроде «открытость, тепло, доброжелательность» вызывала тошноту. Это все было таким же лживым, как и иероглиф «свет» в его фамилии. Глупые значения от еще более глупых людей, что находили это романтичным.

— Ладно, не буду отвлекать тебя от...

— Ты меня не отвлекаешь.

Курусу перебил его, даже не дослушав. Каков наглец. Так уверен в том, что хорошо понимает Акечи Горо, предугадывает его слова.

— И все же...

— Когда в следующий раз заглянем в бильярд? — невозмутимо продолжал флорист, будто стараясь не отпускать своего посетителя.

Горо моргнул несколько раз.

— Думаю, на следующей неделе я свободен в среду и субботу. Что ж...

Это начинало раздражать. Хотелось побыстрее развернуться и уйти. С Курусу он постоянно балансировал между непонятным приятным чувством вместе с желанием провести время вместе и периодическими спонтанными вспышками раздражения. Нужно было уходить, пока они не разрослись в гнев.

Но Курусу вновь остановил его, на этот раз не словами.

— Это тебе, — произнес тот, протягивая Горо... букет цветов.

Он никогда не переставал удивлять.

— Зачем? — было первым вопросом Горо. 

— Хочу подарить тебе цветы, вот и все, — улыбка на лице Курусу стала шире и теплее, и это бесило, бесило, бесило.

— ... Я все еще не понимаю посыл твоих действий, но пусть будет по твоему.

Горо согласился и принял небольшой, но собранный со вкусом букет. Состоял он из трех видов цветов, из которых, однако, он смог узнать только фиалки. Остальные цветы хоть и были белыми, но отличались друг от друга по форме. 

— И что же они означают?

— Можешь погуглить дома, — Курусу загадочно улыбнулся и, отведя взгляд, потер шею.

«Что за идиотизм?!»

Войдя в свою пустую и холодную квартиру, Горо небрежно швырнул цветы на стол. Они вызывали у него отвращение — их цвета были слишком чистыми и светлыми, полная противоположность его черной душе. Возможно, где-то в глубине этой самой мрачной души он желал, чтобы Курусу увидел в нем его настоящего, пробрался через десяток масок и стен, а не велся на красивую обложку. А может, он просто не хотел получать очередные подарки и комплименты с целью завоевать к себе расположение. Зачем еще лидеру Фантомных Воров дарить ему цветы?

— Думаешь, что идешь на шаг впереди, что видишь меня насквозь, хах?

Хотелось выбросить этот глупый веник в мусорное ведро. В то же время, что-то мешало сделать это прямо сейчас. Не лучше ли дождаться, пока они не увянут, прямо как вся их великолепная «дружба» в тот момент, когда Курусу узнает всю правду? Эти цветы будут наглядным примером того, как все это непонятное «светлое», что периодически шевелится в нем при виде Курусу, очень быстро превратится в уродливые останки былых надежд.

Может, все же стоило набрать в поисковике значения этих цветов. Может, он ошибался. Но так невыносимо было бы принять то, что Курусу — очередной человек, который видит и принимает Акечи Горо в исключительно белом свете. 

«Честность, тайная любовь, ожидание».

Он так и не узнал значение послания, что было передано ему от его главного соперника.


	7. Gazing into each other’s eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (03.02)  
> Наконец-то по третьему семестру!! Больше всего хочется писать о тех событиях.  
> Пожалуйста, покричите в меня с Шуаке филсами в тви - @_KisaragiAine - мне очень это нужно...

Залитый красным светом тревоги, Райский Сад во Дворце Маруки более не казался таким мирным и безопасным. Это было похоже на иронию — утопия, в которой не должно было быть ни тревог, ни печалей терпела вторжение от «варваров», предпочитающих горе счастливой жизни.

Или смерть, как то было в его случае.

— Проверьте, все ли взяли с собой достаточное количество лекарств! 

Моргана решительным тоном отдавал команды другим Фантомным Ворам. Сегодня он заменял Джокера, который был непривычно тихим для столь огромной и важной миссии. И Кроу был готов поклясться, что был единственным, кто знал причину.

_Этой причиной был именно он._

Прислонившись к стене склада — так выглядел ближайший к их цели Сейфрум — Кроу наблюдал за последними приготовлениями команды перед серьезной битвой. Участвовать в этом не было никакой необходимости — он был готов на все сто процентов. Лишняя возня лишь утомляла и злила его, а проводить свои последние часы жизни в плохом настроении не хотелось. Хотя, его посещали довольно сильные сомнения, что он умрет с улыбкой на губах, как это так любили показывать в героических историях.

Кое-что еще добавляло ему дискомфорта. Чужой взгляд буквально прожигал его. Взгляд единственного в этой комнате человека — да что там, во всем мире — которому он был не безразличен. И, черт побери, этот самый человек был единственным, кто мог посеять зерно сомнений в его, как казалось, непоколебимой воле.

«Прекрати на меня смотреть».

Не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы понять, каким взглядом Джокер смотрел на него. Кроу не сомневался — он был один в один с тем, что он видел вчера в его глазах. Шок, сомнение, горечь, сомнение, боль, сомнение, сомнение, _сомнение_.

Глаза Джокера горели огнем веры ровно до того момента, как он узнал, что Кроу — Акечи Горо — должен умереть во имя их далекого от идеала, но реалистичного мира.

— Кроу, можно тебя на минутку?

Он подозревал, что дело может кончиться этим, но до последнего надеялся, что все обойдется без лишних сентиментальностей.

— Нет.

— Ты даже не выслушал, чего я от тебя хочу, а уже отказываешься, — Джокер изобразил слабое подобие усмешки.

— Нам больше не о чем говорить, — Кроу нарочно сильнее отвел голову в сторону, чтобы не видеть его глаза.

— Пожалуйста.

— …

— Прошу тебя.

Тяжело вздохнув и показательно закатив глаза, Кроу все же дал согласие.

— Тц. Ладно. Только быстро.

— Спасибо.

Теперь Джокер улыбался искренне и это так _бесило_ (и он прекрасно знал, что не испытывал этого чувства на самом деле).

Фантомные Воры, слишком занятые своими делами, даже не обратили на них внимание. Предупредив Моргану о временном отсутствии, Джокер открыл дверь и махнул рукой, призывая идти за ним. Преследуемый плохим предчувствием, Кроу все же послушался.

— Только не говори мне, что ты передумал, — буквально выпалил свою догадку Кроу, стоило им оказаться в коридоре.

— Не передумал, — со слабыми нотками _сожаления_ ответил Джокер, качая головой.

— Тогда что?

— Сними шлем, пожалуйста.

— Чего?!

Подобная просьба застала врасплох. Кроу совершенно не понимал, к чему клонит его собеседник.

— И почему мне всегда приходится просить дважды, а то и трижды? — усмехнулся Джокер, в голосе которого, однако, слышалось лишь только какое-то… тепло? — Пожалуйста.

— Да что на тебя…

Кроу замер, когда Джокер, не дослушав его, уверенно подошел ближе и положил руки на его плечи. Он не дал ему возмутиться или даже банально фыркнуть — вместо этого его пальцы скользнули по замку на шлеме, открывая его.

— Джокер! — Кроу дернулся, но тот схватился за шлем обеими руками и быстро снял его.

— Объяснись!

— Я хочу лучше видеть твои глаза, — понизив тон голоса, пояснил Джокер. 

Держа шлем в одной руке, другой он снял с себя свою собственную маску. Опустив их на пол рядом с их ногами, он продолжил.

— Я не собираюсь тебя уговаривать передумать — слишком уже поздно. И я уважаю твой выбор. Но прошу, прекрати убегать от меня хотя бы сейчас…

Удивительно, каким уязвимым чувствовал себя Кроу в тот момент. Будто вместе с маской опустили и стену, что ограждала его истинного от всего остального мира. За последний месяц он был максимально искренен с Джокером — Акирой — настолько, насколько это вообще было возможно для Акечи Горо. Но обнажить свои сердце и душу до конца он так и не смог. Теперь за него это делал главный похититель сердец…

— Не понимаю, — фыркнул Кроу, отводя взгляд.

Джокер поймал его за подбородок.

— Посмотри мне в глаза.

Его аккуратно взяли за лицо, не давая более «сбежать». Большие пальцы начали мягко поглаживать его щеки, и это было, черт возьми, так _приятно_.

«Не думай об этом».

— Твое счастье, что мне не выгодно убивать тебя сейчас, — в привычной манере пригрозил Кроу, за своей грубостью старательно скрывая все те чувства, от которых так болезненно сжималось его сердце.

— Я был бы не против, если бы это спасло тебя.

И Кроу замер, смотря в его глаза. Серый цвет, что обычно казался таким обыденным и грязным, в его глазах казался особенным, отливающим серебряным блеском. Никогда прежде не имевший возможности рассмотреть его глаза так близко, Кроу подмечал для себя все новые детали — и тонул, незаметно для самого себя, терялся в них. Они были пронзительными, как и всегда, но что-то особенное заставляло затаить дыхание — чувства, которые в них отражались.

Так и неозвученные ими обоими, их чувствам было суждено остаться навеки похороненными внутри них самих.

«Прекрати, прекрати, _прекрати_ ».

— Прекрати, — с трудом выдохнул Кроу, понимая, что снова врет — Джокеру, себе, всему мирозданию.

— Тебе правда настолько это неприятно?

В ответ молчание. Абсолютный ноль в словарном запасе. Признанное поражение. 

— Помни про наше обещание, — прошептал Джокер, почти соприкасаясь лбами. — Я знаю, что однажды мы встретимся вновь.

— Абсурд, — тихо усмехнулся Кроу, паникуя из-за того, каким слабым казался его голос.

— Не правда.

Заправив прядь волос за ухо Кроу, он улыбнулся.

— Я буду ждать.

Когда Джокер отступил, надел маску и приготовился уходить, Кроу понял, что он временно оглох и ослеп. Звуки сирены, мигающий свет пропали, в его мире были только манящие глаза Джокера и его полные веры слова.

Он словно умолял его.

_«Живи»._

Что-то абсолютно невозможное. Нереалистичное. Невообразимое. Но отчего-то теперь желаемое.


	8. Hugging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Такие милые и невинные темы, а я под них пишу лютое стекло. Под "Throw Your Mask Away" на бесконечном повторе. (И в итоге я случайно написала мини---)  
> 02/02. Пока пересматривала этот проклятый день, успела снова впасть в мини-депрессию.  
> Акира в такой любви, спасите бедного мальчика.

Акира не мог поверить в то, что только что услышал.

Его решимость — как ему казалось, совершенно непоколебимая — в мгновение ока покрылась сотней маленьких трещин, рискуя в один зловещий момент рассыпаться на мельчайшие осколки. Мир перевернулся с ног на голову и затрещал по швам. Идеальная реальность, до этого так умело скрывавшаяся под обликом настоящей, была готова с минуты на минуту раствориться в воздухе, забрав с собой человека, успевшего стать для него невероятно важным.

Акечи Горо должен был умереть.

— Прости, я не хотел, чтобы это звучало как угроза… 

Виновато улыбнувшись, Маруки продолжил вбивать в него острым колом правду, которую так хотелось принять за наглую ложь. То, что Горо подтвердил его слова, вогнало этот самый кол настолько глубоко в сердце, что стало трудно дышать от стиснувшей его стальными нитями боли.

Оставшуюся часть разговора Акира провел в тумане, с трудом соображая, что к чему. В голове просто не укладывалось то, что он вот-вот должен был потерять того, кто, как он считал, вернулся к нему буквально из мир мертвых. Слишком жестокая, агоничная шутка.

— Я сам выберу свой путь, — уверенно заявил Горо, стоило им остаться наедине. — Я отказываюсь принимать реальность, созданную кем-то другим и застрять под его контролем до конца своих дней.

Его слова лишь больше подталкивали к пропасти, в которой черной гущей плескалось отчаяние. Как и всегда, тем не менее, Акира хорошо держался и не выдавал целиком свое состояние. Так он думал, пока не заметил, как дрожат его пальцы.

— Но тогда ты… — с трудом выдавил он из себя, проклиная за то, что не мог взять себя в руки.

— И что? — практически зарычал в ответ Горо, тут же принимая оборонительную позицию. — Это путь, который я выбрал.

Он казался таким уверенным, что Акира невольно задавался вопросом — неужели у него нет никаких сожалений? Неужели не испытывает природный страх перед смертью? Неужели смерть — это лучшее, что он заслужил? А ведь Акира так наивно верил, что когда все кончится, они смогут начать все сначала. В то, как больше ничто не будет сдерживать их, больше не нужны будут маски, дистанция между ними окончательно сократится. Как они смогут наконец жить жизнью обычных подростков…

— Все, что тебе нужно сделать — одолеть Маруки. Или ты настолько бесхребетный, что прогнешься под какую-то ересь, пустяковую угрозу моего исчезновения?

Впервые Акира желал, чтобы Горо замолчал. Вдобавок к колу внутри от его слов воткнулись еще сотни игл, ничуть не уступая по своей болезненность. Почему Горо так свято верил в то, что его жизнь — это пустяк? Что никому не было до нее дела? Что он не заслуживал сочувствия, чьего-либо желания не отпускать его, не заслуживал любви?..

Никогда до того момента он не считал себя «бесхребетным», но та ситуация была… особенной. Да, он проиграл в этом Горо. Да, он не был так полон уверенности. Почему-то казалось нечестным, что собственной жизнью можно так легко распоряжаться, наплевав на чувства других.

В этом был весь Горо.

— Не говори об этом так, будто это — пустяки.

Акира покачал головой. Горо отвернулся и раздраженно вздохнул.

— Оу, вот только это действительно _пустяки_.

Пальцы сжались в кулак. Как он мог говорить об этом _настолько_ легко?

— Думаешь, я буду рад этому? Получить сострадание только сейчас, за всю свою жизнь? Мне не нужна твоя жалость. Не нужны твои сомнения!

И тут он понял. По ноткам голоса, по взгляду, которым Горо старательно сверлил пол — тот прекрасно осознавал чувства Акиры. Оттого и молчал все это время, боялся, что безбашенный Джокер не думая принесет в жертву весь мир ради него. 

Так и было. Когда тебе всего лишь почти семнадцать и у тебя пытаются отнять человека, к которому ты испытываешь невероятно сильное влечение, слишком сложно мыслить рационально. Хочется быть эгоистом и выбрать то, чего хочет исключительно твое сердце.

— Твоя нерешительность — это предательство по отношению к моим желаниям.

И кто из них был большим эгоистом? Так забавно было слышать про предательство из его уст, хоть Акира и давно простил его. Впрочем, смеяться над этой забавностью не было никаких сил.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты сказал это громко и четко.

«Что я не хочу терять тебя?»

— Как ты собираешься ответить ему?

Хотелось не отвечать ничего. Сдаться в шаге от победы. Отвернуться от долга, чтобы выбрать то, чего на самом деле хотелось. Счастливый мир, в котором каждый из них получит то, чего действительно заслуживал — особенно Горо. Идеальный мир, в котором они могли наконец быть рядом.

Такой неправильный, но настолько теперь желанный. Останутся ли краски в реальном мире, если в нем больше не будет Горо?

— Я не собираюсь ждать. Отвечай.

На него так отчаянно давили — явно переживая, что лишняя секунда может стать роковой. И не зря, ведь безрассудство Акиры буквально зашкаливало. Один шаг — и он мог оступиться. Не то, чтобы он был слишком против.

...

Как иронично, все же. Любовь к Горо не позволяла ему пойти наперекор его желаниям. Может идеальный мир и выглядел невероятно заманчивым, но _настоящий_ Горо ни за что не простил бы его. Увидеть разочарование в его глазах, предать его желание — все ради того, чтобы быть рядом — действительно ли это верный путь?

Хотя, в конце-концов, он не был таким самоотверженным борцом за справедливость, каким его видели остальные.

Но...

Тяжело вздохнув, Акира произнес роковые слова:

— Мы остановим его.

Лицо Горо мгновенно просветлело. 

— Отлично. Рад это слышать. Я никогда не приму такую реальность. Больше никто не будет управлять моей жизнью — с меня хватит.

Акира все еще не до конца понимал, было ли его решение правильным.

— Давай вернемся… в _наш_ реальный мир.

Это было последним, критическим ударом по нему.

Не проронив ни слова, Акира стремительно приблизился к Горо и заключил в самые крепкие объятия, которые когда-либо позволял себе в свое жизни.

— А-Акира?!

— Раз уж мне нельзя отвернуться от всего мира ради своих желаний, то позволь мне побыть эгоистом хотя бы в этом, — прошептал Акира, утыкаясь носом в плечо юноши и борясь с нараставшим комом в горле. Это, с большой вероятностью, мог быть их последний разговор один на один.

— Ты…

Однако, Горо притих, так и не закончив свою фразу. Акира был готов поспорить, что знал несколько возможных окончаний для нее, и все они были очень в стиле Горо. Ему нравились его колкие замечания. Он находил их милыми.

И когда он успел стать таким?..

Понимая, что Горо вряд ли позволит ему обнимать себя слишком долго, Акира старался запомнить каждую секунду того мгновения. Тепло Горо, его запах, осознание того, как невероятно приятно было обнимать его за талию. Акира хотел бы постоянно обнимать его и говорить, как совершенно обезумел от своей любви.

В один момент ему показалось, что Горо приподнял руки, будто собираясь обнять в ответ, но быстро опустил их обратно. Как же хотелось, чтобы этот упрямый молодой человек хоть единожды был честен не только с ним, но и с самим собой. Впрочем, само это объятие уже стоило многого. Акира не смел просить о большем.

— Ну хватит уже.

Явно смущенный — _о черт, это было слишком мило_ — Горо буркнул на него и попытался вырваться из крепкого захвата. Акира не стал сопротивляться, позволяя своей птице выпорхнуть обратно на свою столь желанную свободу.

— Столько времени прошло, а ты все еще умудряешься удивлять меня, — усмехнулся он. — После всего, что я сделал… Мазохист.

Акира слабо улыбнулся. Несмотря ни на что, он был готов заставить себя страдать, если то было во имя желания его любимого человека. Отойти в сторону, отбросить все ради него.

Да, вероятно, это так. А эгоист в нем в итоге попросил лишь о самом малом.


	9. Fingering the other's hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Внимание: в тексте описывается 2020 год. Со всеми его реальными событиями.  
> Пост-канон, в котором они встречаются через какое-то время и спустя какое-то время начинают жить вместе ;^;  
> Осторожно, возможен контраст после предыдущего фанфика! В этом у нас милота и никакого стекла~

— Надо было так застрять, а, — вздохнул Горо, меланхоличным взглядом окидывая улицу за окном.

Их привычная жизнь — в том самом реальном мире, за который они так отчаянно боролись — в одно мгновение перевернулась с ног на голову. Не сказать, что оба бывших Трикстера за свои двадцать с лишним лет не привыкли к лихим поворотам и порой даже неожиданным разворотам на сто восемьдесят градусов, но приятного было мало. Вирус, разлетевшийся по всему миру буквально в одночасье и заставивший их застрять в доме на длительный срок, был до ужаса коварен. Сложно было предсказать, когда это закончится. И крайне обидно оттого, что против него они были бессильны.

Убрать тирана, угрозу всей стране? Пожалуйста. Победить Бога? Да легко. Разъединить две параллельные реальности? Раз плюнуть! А противостоять какому-то вирусу возможности уже не было.

— Хочу наконец подстричься, это просто невыносимо, — продолжил Горо, комкая от раздражения край шторы. Такая роскошь им была недоступна.

Тихонько подкравшись к нему, Акира приобнял своего парня. Носом он уткнулся в его волосы и начал шутливо глубже в них зарываться.

— Принцесса Рапунцель, — не удержался он от подкола.

— Ой, заткнись, — шикнул на него Горо, тем не менее, не возражая против его объятий. — Самому-то нормально с целым гнездом на голове ходить?

— Оно там специально, чтобы одному ворону было в нем уютно жить.

— Тоже мне, шутник, — фыркнул Горо, по голосу которого, однако, было слышно, что он улыбается.

Ластившегося к нему Акиру вдруг озарила гениальная идея.

— Может, мне подстричь тебя?

— Что?

Горо обернулся к нему, насколько это было возможно, и окинул полным недоверия взглядом.

— Ты хоть раз этим занимался?

— Раз — точно. Может, два. А возможно и все три!

— Звучит потрясающе убедительно. Нет.

Наигранно обиженно надув щеки, Акира ответил:

— Вот так всегда ты со мной. За это тебе будет…

Быстро отведя рукой волосы Горо в сторону, он оставил легкий укус на его шее.

— Таким меня не испугаешь, — ухмыльнулся тот в ответ.

Продолжая не отлипать от своего любимого, Акира принялся расчесывать волосы Горо пальцами. Зарываясь поглубже в них практически у самых корней, он с удовольствием медленно спускался вниз, наслаждаясь их шелковистостью. Затем снова возвращался к началу и опускался, повторяя цикл вновь и вновь. Касаться волос Горо, играть с ними было для Акиры так же сильно важно, как обнимать и целовать его. Для него это походило на особый ритуал проявления любви, который заодно заряжал теплом и его. Поначалу Горо реагировал не самым радостным образом на такое наглое нарушение его личного пространства, но, в конце-концов, он сдался, привык и начал получать от этого удовольствие.

Все, что было связано с Акирой, носило лозунг «расслабься наконец и просто получай удовольствие» …

— Действительно, так отросли уже, — его пальцы касались лопаток. — А что если тебе начать их отращивать? Тогда точно не будет отличить от очаровательной девушки.

Горо толкнул его в бок, на что Акира отреагировал довольным смешком.

— Достал. Ладно, давай, стриги.

Притихнув, Акира переспросил.

— Серьезно? Уверен?

— Остается помолиться — Богу, Дьяволу, кому угодно — что карантин не снимут еще месяца два, и никто не увидит хаоса на моей голове. И не найдет заодно твой труп.

— Ты драматизируешь, — вновь посмеялся Акира, переключаясь уже на массаж головы Горо. — Но я рад, что ты мне доверился.

Еще немного поиграв с волосами Горо, как котенок с любимыми нитками, Акира начал приготовления к столь необычному и абсолютно новому событию в их совместной жизни. Может, он и казался легкомысленным, когда обсуждал стрижку, но на самом деле нес на себе колоссальный груз ответственности. Драгоценные волосы Горо не должны были ни в коем случае обезобразиться из-за его неумелых рук. (Хоть он и всегда их считал весьма ловкими)

К счастью, в итоге никто не пострадал. Уцелели и волосы Горо и жизнь Акиры.


	10. Cuddling somewhere

— За встречу!

За прошедший год никто из бывших Фантомных Воров совершенно не изменился. Все так же переполненные оптимизмом, они наперебой рассказывали истории о своих успехах и достижениях до тех пор, пока Акира не предложил тост за их долгожданную встречу. Удивительно, как быстро все разбежались после выпуска семпаев, занятые своими мечтами, которые непременно сбывались. Тем не менее, они все же смогли найти время, чтобы собраться всем вместе, как в былые времена. Исключением было разве то, что местом встречи был не привычный чердак кафе «Леблан», а квартира Анн, подаренная ей родителями на восемнадцатилетие. 

— Я никогда не думала, что буду получать столько удовольствия от учебы, но модельный колледж сделал невозможное! — счастливо заявила Анн, покачивая бокалом с напитком и радостно позвякивающим льдом в руке. — Юске, а у тебя как дела?

— Меня пригласили на зарубежную выставку. Это определенно серьезный шаг вперед, — довольно кивнул художник.

— Крутяк! А мы выиграли на прошлых соревнованиях! У вражеской команды не было ни малейшего шанса! — Рюджи светился от гордости.

— «Окумура Фудс» сейчас получает одни из самых высоких оценок в мире, как от профессиональных критиков, так и от обычных посетителей. А еще работа в нашей компании наконец-то стала считаться престижной! Каждый раз, когда работники говорят нам слова благодарности, мы с отцом не можем сдержать слезы… — Хару прижала руку к сердцу и тепло улыбнулась. — Акира-кун, Акечи-кун, расскажите о себе? А то вы только слушаете нас…

— Ох, мы… — начал с улыбкой Горо, но замешкался, вопросительно уставившись на Акиру.

— Мы недавно начали жить вместе, — без тени сомнения, даже с некоторой гордостью в голосе объявил Акира.

— Ара, значит, вы все-таки… — Хару загадочно улыбнулась и прижала ладонь ко рту.

— Эхехе, я знала, я знала, — хитро ухмыльнулась Футаба.

— Че?! Серьезно?!

Отвисшая челюсть Рюджи и выпавшие из его рук палочки свидетельствовали о том, что тот не имел ни малейшего понятия о той химии, что происходила между юношами на протяжении уже длительного времени.

— Ой, Рюджи как всегда, — засмеявшись, махнул в его сторону Моргана.

— Помолчи, а! — он вновь обернулся к паре, пристально смотря на Акиру. — Блин, чел! Ну камон! Вокруг тебя столько красивых девченок вилось, а ты выбрал… этого!

— По-крайней мере, он вступил в отношения, в отличие от некоторых, — парировал Горо, приправляя свое едкое замечание приторной улыбкой.

— Пф, захлопнись! К твоему сведению у меня тут, вообще-то, кое-что наклевывается!

Повисла гробовая тишина. Даже Макото, которая меньше всех проявляла интерес к разговорам о любовных делах, навострила уши.

— Да врет он все, — ухмыльнулся Моргана, поправляя челку. — А вот насчет этих двоих я не сомневался даже!

— Можно сказать, ты был нашей свахой.

Когда Акира согласился с Морганой, он краем глаза заметил, как засмущался Горо. Тот все еще не привык к публичному оглашению или проявлению их чувств, и Акира находил это невероятно милым. Ну… если так подумать, милым для него в Горо было буквально все.

— Эй, да послушайте меня, я не вру!!! — пытался обратить на себя внимание Рюджи, в возможные отношения которого, судя по всему, никто не верил.

Акира смеялся, много, от души. Он был искренне рад за всех своих друзей. Казалось, что идеальнее жизни для каждого из них и не придумать, а перед глазами стояла картина еще более прекрасного будущего.

Было ли так всегда?.. Все казалось слишком… _замечательным_.

***

— Вы не будете против лечь вдвоем на этом диване? Иначе у нас не хватит мест…

Перед Анн была поставлена крайне трудная задача — разложить всех гостей на более-менее приемлемых для сна горизонтальных поверхностях. Несмотря на то, что ее квартира была явно рассчитана на прием гостей, их количество превышало все возможные лимиты. При этом она еще умудрялась звучать виновато, когда просила их вдвоем разместиться на диване.

— Я уже готовился спать на полу, так что этот вариант прямо-таки королевский.

Подкрепил свои слова Акира поднятым вверх большим пальцем. Вскоре Анн ушла, напоследок пожелав радостное «спокойной ночи!», и двое смогли расслабиться наедине.

— Как ты? — поинтересовался Акира, как только они улеглись.

— Хорошо.

Прижимаясь еще теснее, Горо медленно обвил талию Акиры руками и умиротворенно вздохнул. Тот среагировал мгновенно, переворачиваясь на бок и обнимая своего возлюбленного в ответ. Было невероятно приятно, что Горо первым начал проявлять свои чувства, хоть это и было вполне обыденным… так ведь?..

— Точно? — обеспокоенно уточнил Акира.

В ответ Горо посмотрел на него с недоумением.

— Да? Я, конечно, не так часто общаюсь с ними, как ты, но мы ведь уже давно прекрасно ладим.

«Что-то не так. Не понимаю».

Странное чувство, что все вокруг напоминало больше выдуманную историю, постановку, в которой они все играли написанные за них роли. Оно обострилось именно в тот день, и Акира не мог понять природу, основу этого нарастающего чувства тревоги. Отчего-то казалось, что Горо не должен был себя так вести. Что все должно было быть иначе.

— А вот ты, кажется, чем-то загрузился.

Подозревая неладное, Горо нахмурился.

— Расскажешь?

— А, да нет, ничего. Ерунда, — отмахнулся Акира. — Все в порядке.

— Точно? Ты же знаешь, ты всегда можешь…

— Точно. И я знаю, — прошептал с благодарностью Акира, оставляя легкий поцелуй на щеке парня.

Как сильно он любил лежать в таких теплых объятиях, растягивать минуты в блаженные часы. Иногда подолгу не отпускать Горо на его работу, ловя в свои цепкие лапки. Тот, впрочем, не сильно был против, хоть и ворчал на него периодически. Все их объятия были прекрасны, но особенно те, что случались лежа. Они же были самыми опасными и рисковали заставить их провести в горизонтальном положении слишком много времени. Впрочем, в тот момент волноваться о времени не приходилось, и было радостно, что они могли привычно засыпать в объятиях друг друга, не разлученные вынужденными неудобствами.

А когда Горо первым обнимал его — как в тот момент — Акира чувствовал себя бесконечно счастливым и всегда прижимал его как можно ближе к себе. Чтобы не отпускать, больше никогда. Ведь это уже пришлось сделать единожды. 

«Единожды ли?..»

Стараясь отвлечься, Акира принялся изображать из себя кота, мурлыкая на ухо своему «воронушку» разные нежности. Вжившись в роль, он даже лизнул тому щеку.

— Акира, мокро же! — попытался изобразить недовольство Горо, тем не менее, не сдерживая смех.

— Мур-мур, — ответил тот на кошачьем языке, зарываясь носом куда-то в шею парня.

Сердце все равно бешено колотилось. Какая-то навязчивая мысль пыталась достучаться до него из самых дальних уголков сознания, но Акира предпочитал закрыть на нее глаза. Он не хотел трудностей. Он _боялся_ трудностей. В их идеальном мире мечты исполнялись, стоило только захотеть, совсем не было печали. Неужели все могло быть как-то иначе?

… почему он назвал мир «идеальным»?

… 

— Надо поставить будильник, а то, уверен, все проспят до полудня.

Когда они, наигравшись, начали медленно погружаться в сон, Горо встрепенулся от важной мысли. Акира угрюмо вздохнул — он только начал успокаиваться и засыпать. 

Остатки сонливости сняло как рукой, когда он увидел на дисплее телефона Горо дату.

03.02.2018

Третья февраля. _Третье. Февраля._

Год назад что-то случилось. Что-то крайне серьезное. Что-то, о чем он забыл. О чем все забыли. Возможно, именно это и заставляло его испытывать эти странные чувства.

Но… что именно?

«Все хорошо. Зачем лишние заботы и переживания? В мире все хорошо. Прекрасно. Лучше не бывает».

Голос в его мыслях будто принадлежал не ему, но вспомнить его владельца не получалось. Да и с чего он взял, что это не его собственный голос? Полная каша в голове была готова вот-вот превратиться в пульсирующую боль в висках. 

Перестать думать или даже скорее _придумывать_ было лучшим решением. Ведь в жизни все замечательно, пока рядом с ним есть Горо.

Возможно… Ради этого желания он сделал что-то непоправимое в прошлом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Огромное спасибо всем, кто написал мне приятные слова поддержки!! Они придают мне сил! Спасибо всем так же и за кудосы <3
> 
> "Бэд энд" все еще остается спорным для меня в плане того, настолько ли уж он "бэд"...  
> Т.к. Горо в этом эндинге показан улыбчивым и свит, подумала, что и его поведение будет мягче обычного. Плюс жизнь в счастливом мире и измененные воспоминания тоже так или иначе должны повлиять на его характер.  
> (Темы драбблов все еще умещаются в паре абзацев, давая почву для более глобальных идей XD)


	11. Bad habits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ОСТОРОЖНО: Нецензурная лексика!  
> Я обожаю черного Кроу и то, как он лихо выпускает пар в Метаверсе :B

— Вперед!

Буквально взревев, Кроу бросился на теней с ошеломляющей скоростью. Разрывая их на куски с помощью своего зазубренного меча, он смеялся, восторженный возможностью вновь вволю отыграться на своих врагах, максимально выплеснуть накопившиеся подавленные в обычном мире эмоции.

— Получай, мразь!

— М-мы, наверное, должны помочь?..

Голос Йошизавы был полон страха. Даже через маску было отчетливо видно, с каким ужасом она наблюдала за действиями Кроу. Неудивительно, ведь в одночасье вежливый и обаятельный принц на самом деле оказался безбашенным рыцарем смерти.

Джокер не считал, что ему требуется помощь — легендарный обладатель черной маски, или, точнее, шлема, был и так невероятно сильным. Тем не менее, крутя в руках кинжал, он все же сделал несколько шагов вперед. Заметив это, Кроу тут же зашипел на него:

— Не вмешивайся!

— Ты его слышала, — остановившись, спокойно пожал плечами Джокер. — Ему это нужно. Пусть развлекается.

— Развлекается?.. — с глубоким сомнением переспросила Йошизава.

Тут же ее вновь передернуло.

— Блядь! Пошел нахер, ублюдок! — зарычал Кроу, когда одной из Теней удалось ударить его. 

После услышанного, Йошизава сначала побледнела, затем раскраснелась. По всей видимости, слышать нецензурную лексику ей приходилось редко — если вообще приходилось.

Джокер же, наоборот, не испытывал стыда. К его удивлению, _такой_ Кроу заставлял все внутри разгореться. Неконтролируемый — нет, абсолютно _дикий_ — он превращал битву в завораживающий кровавый танец смерти, жуткий и восхитительный одновременно. Совершенно не сдерживавшийся, показывающий всего себя, даже с самых жутких сторон — наконец-то Джокер смог увидеть его. Он не был уверен, насколько настоящего Акечи Горо он видел во время битвы на корабле Шидо, учитывая, что тот наслал на себя заклинание берсерка, но теперь все было ясно — вне всяких сомнений, во Дворцах он отрывался на полную. 

И такой Кроу ему очень нравился. Настолько, что Джокер начал ловить себя на абсурдных мыслях, вроде той, что не против умереть от его рук. Еще раз.

— Сука! 

Вновь послышалась ругань — на этот раз, когда ловкая Тень почти задела его магией света. Прощать столь дерзкое поведение Кроу не собирался — враг был безжалостно порублен на мелкие кусочки.

— И… и все же… — судя по виду Йошизавы, единственное, чего ей хотелось в тот момент — это куда-нибудь сбежать. — Семпай, Вам не кажется, что он… слишком?..

— Горячий, — выдохнул Джокер, не отрывая взгляд от «представления».

— А-а?!..

Реакция девушки повеселила. Вне всяких сомнений, она была слишком чиста и невинна для этого мира.

— Ну, горячая кровь у него, — дополнил свой ответ Джокер.

Судя по мокрым глазам Йошизавы, это был ее лимит. Стало как-то неловко — он догадывался, что она неровно дышала к нему, а открывшаяся картина беспощадно рушила ее привычный мир. Влюбиться в парня, который, мало того, что не был готов ответить взаимностью, так еще и находил привлекательным того, в чьих вредных привычках было злоупотребление матом... (Что было, пожалуй, меньшим из всех зол…). Джокеру было жаль ее и ему искренне хотелось, чтобы она не страдала от всего этого.

— Пф, слабаки, — хмыкнул Кроу, разделавшись с последним врагом.

— Ну что, в следующий раз разрешишь поучаствовать? — усмехнувшись, поинтересовался Джокер.

— Тебе, может, да. А ей — нет.

— Ладно тебе, будь с ней помягче.

— Еще чего.

— Кстати, я знал, что ты пылкий и острый на язык, но чтобы настолько… — Джокер продолжал ухмыляться.

— Простите, что не веду себя как благовоспитанный принц, коим она меня хотела видеть, — Кроу закатил глаза. — Пошли. Нет времени на разговоры.

Насупившаяся Йошизава еще никогда не чувствовала себя так ужасно.


	12. Medicine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Похождения Шуаке вдвоем во Дворце Маруки ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Мой любимый момент в игре.  
> Простите, я немного (много) horny.

Мир перед глазами плывет кислотно-зелеными кругами. Пол медленно сливается с потолком, образуя из всего, что находится между ними, крохотное неразборчивое пятно. Все остальное залито белоснежно-белым — или грязно-серым. Сложно понять. Полная дезориентация в пространстве, ходящее ходуном сознание, и сердцебиение, грозящее выбить своим грохотом барабанные перепонки.

Так отвратительно он давно себя не чувствовал. Не часто Теням удавалось застать его врасплох и затмить разум заклинанием конфуза, а если и получалось, то на помощь быстро приходили сокомандники. Сейчас же все иначе. Он знал, на какой риск шел, и теперь получает полностью по заслугам.

— Гхх…

С трудом выдавливая из себя нечто нечленораздельное, Джокер пытается проморгаться. Картинка перед глазами продолжает плыть, но до его практически отключившегося разума умудряется долететь мысль, что в битве присутствует еще один человек. Не похоже, что эту ложную надежду подкинуло его больное подсознание.

Слышится металлический лязг, вскоре удается различить когти. Дикий волк? Хищная птица? Кажется, второе.

— Слишком безрассудно с твоей стороны полагаться на мою помощь.

Чужой голос до ужаса болезненно режет сознание, глушит куда сильнее, чем грохот собственного сердца. Вдох. Выдох. Налившуюся свинцом голову практически невозможно поднять, но он делает это, превозмогая себя. Смотрит на худую высокую фигуру перед собой, чьи очертания до сих пор безобразно размыты.

Кто? _Кто?_

— Держи.

От посторонних звуков все еще хочется сойти с ума, но Джокер держится. Держится на мысли, что это кто-то, от кого он потерял бы голову добровольно. Или уже потерял. Черт его разберет.

— Что, даже этого сделать не можешь? Пф… Не показывай мне больше такого себя.

Он бы и рад, но даже руки не слушаются. Вернее, отключившийся мозг не может дать им полноценную команду. Что ему нужно сделать, чтобы все вокруг перестало напоминать одну кошмарно гигантскую галлюцинацию? 

Некто, кого он предпочитает видеть, как союзника, садится возле него на корточки, притягивает ближе к себе за шею и прикладывает ладонь к лицу. Она холодная, нет, _ледяная_. От нее исходят опасность и спасение одновременно. На что он поставит?

— Открой рот!

Приходит заторможенное осознание, что это стальная перчатка. Вместо пальцев — когти, такие же, как на ногах, до безумия острые, опасные, жаждущие крови. Они не ранят, пока не коснешься их сам — или того не захочет их владелец.

Джокер повинуется, медленно открывая рот, чувствуя, как туда грубо проталкивают что-то горькое на вкус. Он морщится, но глотает. Ищет, чем перебить послевкусие. Еще не проснувшееся сознание молчит, полное отсутствие контроля над своими действиями. И он не находит ничего лучше, чем поиграть с опасным оружием. Касается языком ледяной стали, скользит вверх, пока не обжигается болью и не чувствует металлический привкус крови во рту.

А может быть, его состояние — это предлог для маленького безумия.

— Тебе совсем мозги отбило?!

Силуэт его напарника начинает быстро проясняться, стоит лекарству попасть в желудок. Кроу одергивает руку и фыркает. Джокер не может до конца осознать его реакцию — и дико жалеет, что столь редкий шанс упущен.

— Спасибо.

Благодарит он его, на ходу вспоминая, как функционирует речь. Язык все еще жжет от пореза, но он не против этой боли. 

— Тебе повезло, что у меня в запасе было нужное лекарство.

— Ты — мое лучшее лекарство.

Выпаливает, не думая. И не может не ухмыльнуться, когда видит искреннюю реакцию Кроу на его очередную дерзкую выходку. Злится? Смущается? Сбит с толку? Все сразу?

— Кончай нести ересь и пошли уже!

Вот только это была чистая правда.


	13. Kissing

Он не думал, что однажды позволит дать себе слабину.

С наступлением неожиданно нового, дополнительно этапа в их отношениях, между ними все резко изменилось. Не просто резко — их поведение стало диаметрально противоположным. Горо более не звал Акиру на встречи и связывался с ним лишь по вопросам их общей миссии. Акира же, наоборот, резко начал проявлять инициативу, постоянно желая увидеться. И как бы сильно Горо не противился его желанию, отказаться от похода в джаз-клуб у него не получалось. Это было его маленькой слабостью.

Сегодня им повезло — намечался вечер живой музыки. Певица в кокетливо облегающем платье нежно тянула слова под медленную мелодию, погружая публику в состояние теплого умиротворения. Чарующая музыка заставляла расслабиться, и Горо позволял себе прикрыть глаза, чтобы окунуться в нее с головой. Ни с кем другим он ни за что не поступил бы так, всегда оставаясь настороже, но Акира был... особенным.

Как же это бесило и одновременно приятно волновало.

— Ваши напитки, — голос бармена заставил вернуться в реальность. — Приятного вечера.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил его Акира и притянул бокал ближе к себе. 

Горо окинул задумчивым взглядом свой, не спеша приниматься за напиток.

— Когда слышишь эти песни в живом исполнении, атмосфера становится более... романтичной, — короткая пауза. — Не находишь?

— Романтичной? Ты знаешь, с таким не ко мне, — усмехнулся Горо, тем не менее избегая зрительного контакта.

Если он посмотрит на него, то обязательно увидит этот особенный блеск в глазах. Взгляд, который прожигает насквозь. Ощутит эту ауру надежды, так часто исходившую от него в последнее время. Акира не говорил напрямую о своих чувствах, но Горо их понимал. С таким же ужасом, как осознавал собственные.

Но их отношения обречены на смерть еще до того, как они начнутся. В этом он не сомневался.

Когда он поднес бокал к губам, его взгляд все же мимолетно скользнул по лицу Акиры. Тот выглядел чуть более печальным, чем до этого, но все еще преисполненный решимости и веры. Как наивно.

— Хах?.. — не сдержал удивление Горо, когда пригубил свой напиток.

— Что такое?

— Кажется, по ошибке сделали алкогольный. Забавно, — усмехнувшись, покачал головой Горо.

— Мне позвать официанта?

— Не надо. Пусть остается.

— Хм-м, — протянул Акира, загадочно улыбаясь. — Не знал, что ты любишь алкоголь.

— Я к нему равнодушен, — пожал плечами Горо. — Но мне все равно, что пить.

«Может быть, это повод расслабиться до конца, а не загоняться по поводу глупых чувств».

— Смотри, чтобы не застукали. А то раздуют скандал в СМИ. _«Несовершеннолетний детектив Акечи Горо напивается в барах по ночам»_. Или что-то в этом роде.

— Пф, еще бы я представлял какой-то интерес теперь для СМИ.

В его голосе не было ни раздражения, ни расстройства. Теперь ему было плевать на резко угасшую популярность. А даже если бы не было, то уже совсем скоро ему станет все равно абсолютно на все.

Некоторое время они провели в тишине, наслаждаясь вкусом напитков под приятную музыку. Алкоголь в его коктейле немного горчил, но ему нравился этот вкус — напоминало привкус его единственного сожаления. Сожаления, что его знакомство с Акирой не случилось раньше. Пожалуй, это единственное, что все еще заставляло его испытывать даже если легкую, но все еще печаль.

— И все же, — на этот раз из водоворота мыслей его вытащил голос Акиры. — То, о чем я говорил до этого. Об атмосфере. Такое ощущение у меня появляется только когда я здесь с тобой.

Горо чуть не подавился. Он серьезно решил перейти в наступление, именно сейчас?

— Брось это, — тут же принимая оборонительную позицию, решительно ответил он.

— Почему? Я хочу сказать тебе об этом.

Ошибкой Горо было случайно встретиться взглядом с серыми проницательными глазами. Сердце предательски забилось громче. Лучше бы ему поскорее остановиться совсем, чтобы не испытывать эти не поддающиеся логике чувства.

— Что ж, ты сказал, — вздохнул Горо, демонстративно поворачивая голову в противоположную сторону.

— Тебе это неприятно?

— Я не хочу это с тобой обсуждать.

— Почему мы всегда говорим только о том, чего хочется тебе?

— Замолчи.

Настала очередь вздыхать Акиры, раздраженно, даже чуть сердито. Он имел полное право злиться. Горо вообще не понимал, как тот до сих пор терпел его, более того, даже что-то чувствовал.

Алкоголь начинал давать о себе знать, но пока еще не настолько, чтобы развязать язык Горо. Акира был единственным человеком, с кем он был максимально честен и открыт — однако, все равно не до конца. Он не мог признаться ни ему, ни себе, что хотел бы пойти навстречу. Ответить ему. Согласиться, что атмосфера была действительно очень романтичной.

— Думаю, на сегодня все, — допив свой напиток, он отодвинул бокал и тут же встал со стула. — Пойду оплачу заказ.

— Стой, вот моя часть...

— Не надо.

Уже на кассе он задумался, зачем он заплатил за Акиру и не воспримет ли тот это как какой-то знак или косвенный ответ.

***

Откровенно говоря, ему хотелось сбежать. Убежать прочь, пока не натворил глупостей. Выпитое спиртное в итоге начало путать его мысли и подкидывать в голову неожиданные идеи о том, что можно было бы махнуть рукой на весь мир и принять чувства Акиры. Чуть-чуть, совсем немного...

Такое глупое, совершенно нерациональное желание.

— Я пойду.

— Подожди!

Горо уже отвернулся, когда Акира схватил его за руку и потянул на себя. Он мог бы с легкостью вырваться, но не стал этого делать.

— Чего?

— Давай еще немного поговорим? Пожалуйста.

Акира продолжал тянуть его на себя, и он неохотно, но шел следом. Все внутри него буквально кричало, что это ловушка, что он должен уйти прямо сейчас, а иначе будет только хуже. 

С другой стороны... из каких только капканов он не выбирался. Запутается ли он так просто в любовных сетях?

Правда, настораживало то, что Акира завел его в безлюдный переулок, за углом от бара. С одной стороны, Горо доверял ему и крайне сомневался, что тот может причинить вред, но привычные инстинкты тихо били тревогу.

— Ну? — скрестил он руки на груди.

Акира не стал медлить с ответом.

— Я постоянно думаю о том, что так и не сказал тебе кое-что очень важное...

Мгновенное напряжение.

— ... Я правда очень рад, что тебе удалось выжить... И что ты теперь рядом.

Несколько мучительно долгих секунд тишины, прежде чем Горо смог ответить.

— Это все?

— ...

Нужды в таких холодных ответах не было, но он продолжал это делать. Продолжал осознанно отталкивать от себя того единственного человека, с кем он искренне хотел быть рядом.

— Тогда я ухож...

Что-то пошло не так.

Не успел Горо договорить, как оказался прижатым к стене. Непривычно разозлившийся Акира смотрел на него с упреком. Ошарашенный внезапной сменой поведения, Горо не отреагировал сразу.

— Прекрати убегать! — это был первый раз, когда он говорил с ним на повышенных тонах. — Прекрати вести себя так, будто не понимаешь, что между нами происходит!

Он открыл рот, чтобы ответить — сам еще слабо представляя, что именно хочет сказать — но не успел. Акира сделал то, чего наверняка никто из них не ожидал.

Это был первый раз, когда он ощущал прикосновение чужих губ к своим — контрастное к состоянию Акиры, оно было аккуратное и нежное. Удивительно, что его губы были мягкими. И такими теплыми.

Мир медленно переворачивался с ног на голову.

Чужое дыхание едва ощутимо щекотало его нос, а непослушные волосы — лоб. Ничего неприятного в этих новых ощущениях, однако, не было — только какое-то безграничное тепло, которое ненадолго утешило изнывавшее от тоски сердце. Где-то глубоко в сознании мелькала мысль о том, что нужно это немедленно прекратить, но Горо не слушал ее.

Во всем виноват алкоголь. Да, однозначно. Вся вина на нем.

Так и не успев прикрыть губы, Горо вскоре с удивлением осознал, что Акира пошел дальше, углубляя поцелуй. Все еще осторожничая, он аккуратно скользнул языком по верхней губе, заставляя все внутри подпрыгнуть. Когда же чужой язык мягко коснулся собственного, вместо тепла Горо ощутил мощную волну жара, которым его накрыло с ног до головы.

Новые ощущения заставляли сходить с ума.

Прижавшись теснее и что-то тихо простонав сквозь поцелуй, Акира уже более уверенно начал ласкать его язык, вызывая на страстную дуэль. Как Горо мог отказаться от такого предложения?

Неумело, скорее действуя, опираясь на инстинкты, Горо начал отвечать на поцелуй, на что получил новый _восторженный_ стон Акиры. Распаленный его поступком, тот начал действовать активнее. Поцелуй начинал приобретать агрессивно-страстный оттенок — и останавливаться никто не желал. Они не были бы собой, если бы не устраивали из чего угодно соревнование.

В голове осталось ровно ноль мыслей.

Он не помнил, когда они остановились и кто первым сдался — если это вообще можно было так назвать. Сознание было затянуто дурманящей дымкой. Звук их сбившегося дыхания был единственным, что он помнил по окончанию поцелуя.

Лицо, а особенно уши Акиры буквально горели ярко-красным. По ощущениям, он сам выглядел не лучше — если не хуже. Смотреть в глаза друг другу представлялось невозможным. Подходящих слов тоже не находилось. Да и что можно было сказать в подобной ситуации?

Однако, осознание случившегося начало медленно накатывать холодными волнами, быстро проясняя рассудок. Казалось, что они совершили одновременно самый ужасный и самый прекрасный поступок.

— Горо... — Акира впервые назвал его по имени, будто специально добивая его. — Я...

— ... Достаточно на сегодня, — выдохнул Горо в ответ, ловя момент и спешным шагом уходя прочь.

Он вновь убежал. Акира смог поймать его лишь на несколько мгновений. Те самые, в которые он в первый и последний раз позволил себе дать слабину, за которую теперь проклинал себя. То, что Акира не стал догонять его, стало настоящим спасением.

 _«Прости»_.

Вскоре на телефон пришла СМС с одним-единственным словом. Горо был уверен, что Акира сокрушается не меньше его. Переживает, что все испортил. 

Даже если это было не так, Горо не мог ответить, что тому не за что извиняться. Что на самом деле ему было приятно. _Чертовски_ приятно.

Этот поцелуй станет началом и концом их до безумия сложных отношений.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Арт-вдохновение: https://cutt.ly/3yE6vMm >:)  
> Примечание: алкоголь в Японии можно пить с 20 лет (возраст совершеннолетия), так что им обоим еще нельзя (хо-хо).


	14. Telling a secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6 ранк.  
> Абсолютно все реплики переписаны из оригинала~

«Делиться секретами — значит подставлять свою спину под нож».

Стремление делиться подробностями своего прошлого или рассказывать что-то сокровенное другому человеку для Горо казалось вершиной человеческой глупости. Что хорошего будет оттого, что о тебе столько знают? Ведь информацию в любой момент могут использовать против тебя. Что вообще полезного в том, что о твоих секретах будут знать?

Так думал Горо до встречи с Курусу.

Безусловно, мгновенного желания открыться он не испытал. Тем не менее, Курусу интересовал его, не только как лидер Фантомных Воров, но и… как знакомый? Хороший собеседник? (Нет, назвать его другом язык не поворачивался). Их встречи стали своего рода отдушиной, хоть и все равно приходилось прятаться за привычной маской. Тем не менее, рядом с ним он чувствовал себя менее скованно.

Настолько, что однажды увлекся этой иллюзией свободы.

— Ох, чудесно… Давненько такого не было.

Горячая ванная — именно то, что было нужно после очередного утомительного дня. Тело невольно расслабилось, и даже рой из мыслей в голове смог немного утихнуть. К его большому облегчению, в бане не было никого, кроме них. Это был повод чуть ослабить свою привычно повышенную осторожность и подозрительность. Совсем чуть-чуть.

— Давненько? — переспросил его Курусу.

Откровенно говоря, Горо не думал, что их встречи дойдут до совместного похода в баню, но… события будто развивались сами по себе. Предложение Соджиро попало настолько в точку, что нетипично для себя Горо сначала согласился, а затем уже призадумался. Хоть они с Курусу и были оба парнями, какая-то тень неловкости промелькнула между ними, когда они раздевались. Да уж, их отношения принимали совсем неожиданный оттенок.

— Да. Я часто приходил в бани в детстве.

Откинув голову назад и прикрыв глаза, он выдохнул. _Детство_. Время, когда он был полон надежд, когда верил, что все обязательно будет хорошо. Мечтал стать героем, который будет приносит людям счастье. _Ха-ха. Как иронично_. 

— Сейчас я Принц-детектив, но в детстве ситуация в моей семье была… мм, сложная.

Ох, это ощущение того, как мрачная реальность медленно проникала в его юное сознание, отравляя все светлое, что в нем было. Как сломался на части мир, когда убитая горем мать в итоге не смогла найти в себе силы жить и уничтожила себя своими же руками. И как постепенно в нем не осталось ничего, кроме безграничной ненависти к мужчине, которого он ни за что и никогда не назовет отцом. Все, чего он жаждал — это месть. Только тогда он будет уверен, что его мать покоится на небесах с миром.

— Мой отец бросил нас еще до того, как дорос до сознательного возраста. Мама была единственной, кто был у меня.

Охваченный своими мыслями, он не сразу понял, что начал рассказывать о том, чем ни с кем не делился. Теперь же останавливаться было поздно. Он видел, как Курусу слушает его с неподдельным интересом. Возможно, он даже поймет его?.. Явно лучше, чем кто-либо другой.

Может, слишком расслабившийся, а может ведомый своей неясной тягой к Курусу, он впервые решил довериться другому человеку. Закрывая глаза на свою веру в то, что однажды по нему болезненно ударят, используя против него его же слова..

— Когда ей приходилось приводить домой мужчин, она отправляла меня в баню неподалеку.

Он мог бы не вдаваться в подробности, но слова сами лились из его уст. 

— Тебе пришлось через многое пройти…

Курусу отреагировал на его историю и в его сочувственном тоне слышалась только искренность. 

— Это все в прошлом. У меня нет никаких причин обвинять ее в чем-либо.

Он любил свою мать. И сожалел, что не смог уберечь ее.

— Единственный, кого стоит во всем винить — это мой отец. Этого никчемного выродка, что бросил мою мать. 

Естественная злость, которую он слишком часто подавлял в себе, тут же закипела в нем. Горо с силой сжал кулаки и стиснул зубы, не отказывая себе в удовольствии в очередной раз представить мучительную смерть Шидо после того, как он потеряет все, к чему стремился и что было дорого. (Если этой мрази вообще что-то дорого)

— Я хотел заставить его просить у нее прощения, раскаяться, но… теперь это уже невозможно.

Горо тихо вздохнул. Повисла тяжелая пауза. 

— Прости, я не хотел, чтобы наш разговор в итоге приобрел такой депрессивный оттенок.

Удивительно, но после того, как он все это проговорил вслух, ему стало немного… легче? Будто с его сердца упал невидимый груз, который он уже столько времени тащил на себе. Готовность выслушать и понимание, которыми ответил ему Курусу, лишь усилили эту легкость. Он не ожидал подобного эффекта. 

— Кстати, ты в порядке? Горячая вода может вызвать головокружение…

Может быть, стоит и желание делиться секретами прошлого и непривычную легкость на сердце списать на магические свойства расслабляющих горячих ванн? 

— Скорее, я хочу узнать, в порядке ли _ты_ , — нахмурился Курусу.

Интересно, его так впечатлила история или же сам факт того, что Горо ему _доверился_? 

Что бы это ни было, Горо более не задавался вопросом, почему же люди так любят делиться секретами. Ответ пришел к нему сам. Вот только… Как бы это не стало подобием наркотика. Ведь так здорово иметь понимающего человека рядом, того, кому не страшно довериться. 

Вряд ли подобное ему светит, каким бы заманчивым кандидатом на эту роль ни был Курусу.


	15. One of them is sick

Когда Акира заболел, Горо вспомнил, что даже неуловимый Джокер — самый обычный человек.

К счастью, эта болезнь не была чем-то серьезным — обычная простуда, но сопровождающаяся температурой, которая быстро вывела юношу из строя. Чихающий, сопящий и обиженный на неадекватно дождливую майскую погоду, Акира оказался прикован к постели на весь день. Таким беспомощным Горо его никогда не видел — внутренний голос даже тихонько ликующе посмеялся, но был быстро изгнан из головы. Время, когда нужно было во что бы то ни было доказать свое превосходство ушло, и на его место встали переживания о близком человеке. 

… Переживания, конечно, в стиле Акечи Горо.

Привыкший жить один и, соответственно, не получать никакой помощи в любом состоянии, он поначалу просто оставил все как есть, веря, что Акире нужно просто отоспаться, и с головой ушел в работу. Однако жалобное «я при смерти...», донесшееся из комнаты ближе к вечеру, заставило Горо все же проверить состояние своего сожителя.

— Не придумывай, у тебя обычная простуда, — прислонившись к дверному косяку, Горо скрестил руки на груди.

В ответ на него уставились жалобные котячьи глаза.

— От этой ломки у меня чувство неизбежно приближающейся смерти. И от голода. Особенно от голода.

— Так иди поешь.

— Не могу встать.

Пауза. Еще более жалобный взгляд со стороны кровати.

— Что?

— Поухаживай за мной.

От услышанного Горо впал в небольшой ступор. Он? Ухаживать за кем-то? Такое было крайне сложно представить. Как он вообще это себе представляет? 

Так и не дождавшись ответа от зависшего в своих мыслях юноши, Акира заявил загробным голосом:

— … Что ж, видимо, я встречу здесь свой конец...

— Кончай нести ересь, — закатил глаза Горо. 

Может, конечно, Акира слишком драматизировал, но, судя по всему, ему действительно было плохо. Да и если вспомнить собственное состояние во время болезни, то даже доползти до входной двери, чтобы забрать еду у курьера, было весьма трудновыполнимым занятием.

— Ладно, закажу чего-нибудь.

— Я умру в ожидании, — последовал наполненный трагичностью тяжелый вздох.

— Ты что, предлагаешь мне самому готовить?!

Хитровато улыбнувшись, Акира кивнул.

— …

Горо молча развернулся и ушел из комнаты, слыша вслед горькие завывания.

С готовкой он не дружил от слова совсем. Бенто из конбини, еда из забегаловок и доставка были его обычными способами поесть. На готовку не было ни сил, ни времени, ни желания. Вероятно, его кулинарным максимумом была яичница с тостами. После же переезда Акиры в его квартиру, тот полностью взял на себя роль шеф-повара, поэтому мысли о том, как и где добыть еду, окончательно улетучились из головы Горо.

До этого рокового дня.

***

— Кажется, ко мне... пчхи!… идет мое спасение.

Тихий лязг посуды быстро воодушевил «умирающего лебедя». Когда Горо вошел в комнату, он еле сдержал смешок при виде лица Акиры, выражение которого медленно сменилось с полного предвкушения на плохо скрываемое разочарование.

— Растворимый удон? Серьезно?

— А ты что, думал, я тебе тут ресторан устрою? — буркнул Горо в ответ.

До того, чтобы приготовить что-то самостоятельно он все же не дошел (да и пожалел и так ослабленный организм Акиры, который с его стряпней вряд ли бы справился), но выбрал свою самую любимую лапшу. Учитывая, что их вкусы часто сходились, Горо был уверен, что Акире понравится.

Опустив поднос на прикроватную тумбочку, он сел на край кровати.

— Вот, выпей, — он протянул таблетку и стакан воды. — Я купил жаропонижающее. А еще вот эта штука мне помогает от насморка, я оставлю на тумбочке вместе с инструкцией. И да, я добавил имбирь в чай. Не верю в традиционную медицину, но иногда мне кажется, что эффект есть. Может, плацебо, черт его знает.

Когда с объяснениями было покончено, Горо перевел взгляд на глаза Акиры. В них читалось глубокое потрясение и чуть ли не стояли слезы.

— Ты чего?!

— Хани, ты такой заботливый, — Акира шмыгнул носом — и поди пойми, от насморка или чего еще.

— Ешь давай, а то остынет, — отмахнулся тот, чувствуя, как легкое смущение щекочет его изнутри.

— А может ты меня покормишь? 

Даже слегка осипший голос не помешал Акире привычно хитро промурлыкать свои какие-то нелепые идеи. Этот котяра…

— Сам справишься, — холодно отрезал Горо, вновь беря поднос в руки и агрессивно водружая его на одеяло. — А у меня работа висит. Но если что… 

Он чуть замешкался. Ах да, он же хотел принести кое-что еще. 

Не закончив фразу, под вопросительные взгляды Акиры, он быстрым шагом направился в ванную и вскоре вернулся со сложенным пополам мокрым полотенцем в руках. Молча, он водрузил его на горячий лоб юноши. Он уже давно не пользовался таким методом, но в детстве его мать часто так делала. И всегда моментально становилось лучше, то ли от освежающей влаги, то ли от прикосновения ее нежных рук.

— … то зови меня, — как ни в чем не бывало закончил Горо, явно довольный проделанной работой.

Сконфуженный, Акира потрогал полотенце на лбу, словно проверяя, действительно ли оно там есть, или же у него уже пошли галлюцинации от жара.

— Спасибо, — выдохнул он, явно тронутый столь непривычной со стороны своего парня заботой. — Теперь я точно выздоровлю к твоему дню рождения.

Настала очередь Горо удивляться. Неужели он… переживал из-за этого?

— Уж постарайся, — кивнул тот в ответ и поспешил удалиться, пока внимательный Акира не заметил чуть приподнявшиеся уголки его губ.

Как оказалось, забота о других может приносить положительные эмоции.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Триумфальное возвращение меня! :D  
> Прошу прощения за долгое отсутствие и спасибо за ожидание! Бросать челлендж я не собираюсь, просто пришлось уйти на вынужденный перерыв. Пока еще не готова вернуться к частым обновлениям, но буду стараться писать по мере возможности. Сегодня ведь наконец-то долгожданная половина! Ура!   
> Я не могла пройти мимо дня рождения нашего чудесного вороненка и решила, что это будет неплохим подарком к его Дню :3 Рада, что попалась именно та тема, на которую я планировала только уют и милоту. Они заслужили этого (особенно Горо!).  
> Надеюсь, что скоро доберусь до следующей части!
> 
> Комментарии по тексту:  
> 1\. Бенто - так часто называют готовую упакованную еду, которую продают в магазинах (как и всем известные домашние ланчи, которые японцы берут с собой)  
> 2\. Конбини - японские круглосуточные супермаркеты, в которых в основном продается как раз готовая еда.


End file.
